dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dragon Balls are Stolen!
うばわれる!! |Rōmaji title = Doragon Bōru Ubawareru!! |Airdate = April 30, 1986 |English Airdate = November 11, 1995 |Manga = Who's Got My Balls?! |Previous = Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch |Next = The Penalty is Pinball }} うばわれる!!|''Doragon Bōru Ubawareru!!}} is the tenth episode overall of ''Dragon Ball and the tenth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on April 30, 1986. Its original American airdate was November 11, 1995. Summary Oolong, Bulma, and Goku are riding in their hovercar, getting closer to the final Dragon Ball, when Oolong asks Bulma about the wish. Bulma reveals to Oolong that she is planning to wish for a boyfriend with the Dragon Balls. This irritates Oolong, he cannot believe that he has been risking his life just so that she can have a boyfriend. Oolong suggests that they wish for wealth, or at least something that would be beneficial to them all. Behind them, Yamcha and Puar are still following with Yamcha excited that it is almost time for him to make his wish. Over in Pilaf's Castle, Emperor Pilaf threatens Mai to fix his Dragon Ball Radar fast or she will be fed to the alligators. Mai flirts and talks about food with Pilaf to distract him, keeping him off count to give her more time to fix the radar. She detects a Dragon Ball in the castle and Shu follows the directions she gives him. When Shu finds the Dragon Ball, Pilaf hits him on the head and says that is the one they already have, the one that is literally right behind them. Afterwards, a Robot Bird informs Pilaf that the remaining six are headed his way and sends Shu and Mai to retrieve them. As Goku, Bulma, and Oolong still pass through the Diablo Desert, Mai, who is standing on top of a mushroom, tells Shu through a radio that they are heading his way. Oolong stops the hovercar and tells Bulma to change her wish which leads to another argument. Shu, who is in a Pilaf Machine, destroys the hovercar and steals Bulma's case, which has all of the Dragon Balls and her Dynocaps. After Shu and Mai head back to Pilaf's Castle, Goku goes off on his own to find the Dragon Balls but then sees the robot suit Shu used in the middle of the desert. Goku thinks it is a person and attacks it. The robot falls over, so he assumes it is dead and heads back to rejoin Bulma and Oolong. When Bulma finds out that Goku did not get the Dragon Balls, she becomes very depressed and cries. Goku cheers Bulma up by saying that they did not take his Dragon Ball which he was carrying with him. Yamcha then makes a brave decision and offers them a ride to the Dragon Balls. On their way, Bulma tells Yamcha to shut his eyes, which confuses and frightens him because he thinks she might want to kiss him. However, Bulma simply wants to check her Dragon Radar to make sure that they are on the right path. After doing so, Bulma tells Yamcha that he can open his eyes; slightly disappointed, Yamcha exclaims that "nothing happened", which might have implied that he actually did want her to kiss him. They approach Emperor Pilaf's castle, and Emperor Pilaf is happy that he will finally have all seven of the Dragon Balls; he decides to put all of them in a trap. Pillars shoot out of the ground in an attempt to crush them, Bulma is almost crushed when Goku is preoccupied, but Yamcha saves her. As Emperor Pilaf's first trap was a failure, he puts up a wall around them, trapping our heroes. Bulma says she's scared and grabs onto Yamcha, which in turn makes him scared as well. Major Events *Mai and Shun steal the Dragon Balls from Goku and Bulma. *Goku, Bulma and Oolong join Yamcha and Puar in assaulting Pilaf's Castle to recover the Dragon Balls. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai Location *Diablo Desert **Mushroom Forest **Pilaf's Castle Objects *Hovercar *Dragon Radar *Power Pole *Car *Tail *Flying Nimbus *Dragon Ball Cast Differences from the Manga Filler *Pilaf making Mai fix his Dragon Radar quickly and threatens to feed her to the alligators. Mai keeps distracting him with questions to make him lose count to buy her time. A robotic bird comes through the window to inform Pilaf that the other Dragon Balls are on their way to the castle. Edits Dialogue changes *In the Japanese version, Mai distracts Pilaf by bringing up a curvy girl she met at the supermarket. In the Dub, Mai distracts her boss by saying it invigorates her when he asserts command. Inconsistencies *When Pilaf raids Bulma's suitcase, several different clothes are seen flying out when really the only pair of clothes Bulma should have is the ones she was currently wearing. Perhaps she bought them while shopping in the village she bought her current clothes. *Emperor Pilaf is seen dancing around with a globe but the globe is in the shape of the real world and not the Dragon World version of Earth. This is probably because it is early in the series and the Dragon Universe was not developed at the time. *Pilaf declares at the end of the episode that he'll take the group's "Dragon Balls", even though they only have one in their possession. Trivia *This is the first non-filler appearance of Emperor Pilaf and his minions in the anime. *In one scene, when Shu begins searching through the groups' hovercar, Goku is shown without a tail. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 10 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 10 (BD) pt-br:As Esferas do Dragão são Roubadas fr:Dragon Ball épisode 010 it:Bulma esprime un desiderio - Attenti ai ladri! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga